


sneaky

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sneaky invisibility cloak blowjob in the Gryffindor dorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneaky

Remus was woken by muttered concealing and silencing charms as a weight shifted on his bed.

“What?” he tried to ask, but the invisible entity must have already used Silencio on him. If it turned out to be James sucking him off under that invisibility cloak, Remus was going to be ticked. Only one mouth had been on his cock before and this one felt identical, so Remus eagerly fucked it, bucking up and pulling down until he came.

“You better have known that was me all along,” Sirius declared in a hoarse whisper as he drew back the cloak from his sweaty head and crawled over Remus’ body for a kiss.

“How could he? Remus is fucking all of us,” James declared sarcastically from across the room. “Your Muffliato needs work. We heard everything you dirty dogs.”

“We **always** hear everything,” Frank added.

Peter snored on, oblivious.

“Um…” Sirius hovered on all fours over Remus. Dark hair framed his face like crinkled drapes, tickling Remus’ cheeks. “Yeah, sorry… Goodnight.” He kissed Remus, twice, and scarpered back to the bed beside James’.

James clobbered Sirius with a pillow. “If there’s spoof on that cloak you cocksucker…” he threatened as the cloak landed on his chest.

Remus laughed, which meant the Silencio charm was broken – if Sirius had remembered to perform it. “Love you,” he called quietly across the room.

“You too,” Sirius replied.

James and Frank cheered “Hooray!” Peter called out “I did not!” then continued to snore. After a brief pause the others began to chuckle and went back to sleep without further comment.  



End file.
